The present invention relates to a protective bag, and more particularly, is directed to a protective bag for a handbag, the protective bag having reconfigurable dimensions.
A handbag, as used herein, refers to a purse or briefcase carried by hand or over the shoulder. Handbags are extremely popular and are available in many shapes and sizes. Typical sizes range from 6 inch width×3 inch height×1 inch depth, to 20 inch width×16 inch height×8 inch depth.
FIGS. 1A-1D show typical styles of handbags. FIG. 1A shows a “bolide” bag, FIG. 1B shows a “birkin” bag, FIG. 1C shows a trapezoidal “hobo” bag, and FIG. 1D shows a U-shaped hobo bag.
Handbags can be made of one or more of cloth, plastic, nylon, leather, exotic animal skin, or combinations thereof. Many of these materials are susceptible to water stains from precipitation such as snow or rain, water damage such as corrosion of interior cardboard or other stiffening elements, and sun damage. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a protective cover that can be used, e.g., during inclement weather.
Protective covers for handbags have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,948 (Amante) shows a waterproof protective cover for protecting a handbag, purse, knapsack, or other handheld carrying container from the elements. Amante discloses one or more eleastic bands (element 12) encircling the circumference of the bag. The elastic bands are described as creating closure around the bag in order to protect it from the elements. Amante further shows a pliable trim piece (element 13) that can be made of wire material that is contracted around the top of the handbag. Amante contemplates either a disposable single use handbag protector or a reusable protector (column 3, lines 11-14).
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0144487 (Bockey) shows a waterproof protective handbag cover for use in protecting a handbag, purse, knapsack, or other handheld carrying container from the elements. The invention includes protective panels and slots on the sides for the handbag straps. Bockey discloses a plurality of panels, and the front panel is described as being expandable [0020], though it is not explicitly stated that the expandable nature of the front panel is to allow for the protection and form fitting of multiple sizes of handbags. Bockey notes that her design can be customized for non-rectangular shapes [0015], but does not explain how, implying that the construction would be fixed as shown for the rectangular shape.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0282379 (Piper) shows a waterproof protective handbag cover that collapses into a small pouch to be attached to the handbag when not in use. Piper discloses an elastic or drawstring (element 102) that is used to close the opening at the top of the protective cover and secure the protective cover to the handbag. Besides this description of the cover being secured to the handbag, there are no other features directed towards any form fitting aspect of the invention. Instead, the invention is directed towards the pouch being collapsable and easily stored and attached to the handbag when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,699 (Yu) shows a protective cover designed to protect luggage from exposure to the elements and wear and tear, that can accommodate expandable luggage in multiple configurations. Yu discloses a circumferential fastening apparatus, such as a zipper (element 500), that in its unexpanded state, encloses an expandable material (elements 550 or 750) to allow the cover to tightly enclose a piece of luggage in either its expanded or unexpanded state. Yu does not specifically disclose the use of the cover for tightly enclosing different pieces or sizes of luggage.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0270115 (Seamon) shows a protective cover designed to protect luggage from dirt and abuse. The invention is directed towards a form fitting and expandable luggage cover that can accommodate luggage of different thicknesses and depths. The reference discloses a resilient material that stretches around a pieces of luggage of differing size.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0032065 (Kelly) shows a “Ducky” cover that protects handbags from weather and stains which could diminish the appearance or longevity of the product. The cover includes a strap encasement that can be used to protect a wide variety of handbag straps (paragraph 29). Kelly states that the Ducky may be customized as need to provide protection to a variety of shapes of handbags ([0019], [0023]). Kelly states that the cover may utilize adjustable components to accommodate various styles of handbags, but the only adjustable component disclosed is the adjustable strap encasement.
There is room for improvement in the area of handbag protectors, particularly protectors for non-rectangular bags.